Heridas
by Cotty Tsukino
Summary: Kikyou ha muerto e Inuyasha culpa a Kagome de ello. Las heridas de ambos salen a la luz, sumergiéndolos en la tristeza.
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

El paso del tiempo nos crea heridas. Algunas cicatrizan, otras se abren ante determinadas situaciones, algunas son olvidadas pero están expectantes, pero ninguna se cierra. Su marca nos acompaña a lo largo del camino.

Los estigmas marcaron al mundo, a las religiones, a la historia, a los sucesos, a las personas…a las simples personas que viven el día a día, que sin esperar grandes eventos sufren, lloran, gritan.

La tristeza mata. Es verdad. Y ante la muerte nada podemos hacer. Simplemente continuar o quedarnos y ver como la vida se nos viene encima y nos dejamos llevar por los moretones del alma.

El alma…esa parte de nosotros que no vemos, que no tocamos, que no escuchamos, pero que a pesar de no poder ser percibida, es la que más duele. Es la más frágil. La que verdaderamente es atacada por el dolor, un dolor profundo, punzante, agobiante, ensordecedor, inmutable, escalofriante, atemporal. Un dolor que nos acompaña a donde vayamos.

Hay ocasiones en las que la pena se manifiesta en el cuerpo. El cuerpo…ese envase que ve, que huele, que habla. El medio a través del cual el alma se expresa. El único conector con el mundo exterior. El que siente el paso del tiempo por medio de la piel, de los huesos, del cabello.

¿Han notado lo parecidos que son el alma y el cuerpo? Ambos se conjugan para hacer colapsar a nuestro cerebro. Es irónico y repetitivo, un ciclo que empieza y no termina. Un círculo vicioso. Un juego que lejos de darnos placer, nos atrofia, nos cansa, nos molesta…y nuevamente…nos mata.

La muerte. ¡Otra vez! La parca…la huesuda, todos los nombres que quieran ponerle…pero es una, es la misma, la de siempre. Es el fin. Por eso nos sentimos pequeños ante ella. Porque cuando algo termina sentimos la impotencia de no poder hacer nada. En ella comienza y finaliza todo. Y aquí nos encontramos con un nuevo círculo en el cual no podemos evitar caer.

Transitamos a diario en ese sendero…entre la vida y la muerte. ¿Acaso no es más fácil morir para dejar de sentir la vida? ¿O acaso no queremos desaparecer para seguir sintiendo, lo malo y lo bueno de la vida? ¿A qué le tenemos miedo, a la vida o a la muerte?

La vida…ésta cárcel que nos mantiene prisioneros de los sentimientos, que nos impide aceptar a su antítesis, la muerte, por el hecho de esos lazos que no vemos pero que nos atan a quienes amamos, a quienes odiamos, a quienes extrañamos, a quienes deseamos. Visualicemos. ¡Que palabra! ¿Será posible hacer nítidas las imágenes que en nuestra mente se figuran como vagos espejismos de tiempos pasados de los cuáles queremos alejarnos o repetir? Es posible verlos. Es imposible hacerlos realidad por el hecho de que los deseos no se cumplen tal y como los planeamos, alguna modificación siempre presentan. Y ahí es cuando entramos en la incertidumbre de saber si el cambio es para bien o para mal. Pero entrar en terrenos llanos y que no nos llevan a nada es la perdición de cada ser humano, por ese motivo, es en vano analizar situaciones que no podemos transformar.

Y como siempre, caemos en la mediocre y estupefacta resignación. Otra cárcel. Entonces nos damos cuenta que estamos encerrados, que la pseudo libertad que practicamos y predicamos es un invento de nuestra mente para no sentirse desesperanzada.

Pero hasta en esa profunda oscuridad en la que nos sumergimos en los momentos de reflexión o de inexplicable desasosiego encontramos un as de luz, un diminuto y casi invisible destello de armonía, que produce un indescriptible brillo en nuestros ojos, nos dibuja sonrisas y nos eleva, nos enaltece, nos hace sentir importantes y dignos, profundamente deseados y repletos de alegría. Se hace llamar "amor". Tiene distintas etapas y hasta diferentes destinatarios, pero su fin es siempre el mismo...liberarnos.

Comenzamos a hacer claras aquellas desfiguradas sombras, comienzan a tomar color y vida. Los ojos ya no pesan, el sueño no desaparece por las lágrimas, si no por la ansiedad de ver a ese ser que nos hace sentir tan distintos. A veces se llama "mamá", otras "papá", algunas "amigos", muy pocas se llama "novio", por determinadas circunstancias "hermano, abuelo, o primo" y como si fuera poco, tenemos el placer de a veces llamarlo "mascota". A todos y a cada uno los amamos. Nosotros amamos. Ellos aman. Es tiempo presente. Un presente que se revela como feliz. También hay tristeza, dolor…pero cuando sentimos amor, la carga no es tan pesada. Eso tiene el amor, nos enseña a compartir, no solo risas y felicidad, también llantos, depresiones, secretos. Ya no es tan propio ese sentimiento de soledad, porque hay alguien que se anima a ayudarnos a cargar la cruz y nos alienta a continuar, dejando atrás aquellos infortunios que no nos permitían crecer, que nos impedían emerger, que nos ahogaban y asfixiaban. Alguien cortó la soga que apretaba el cuello, alguien nos dio de su aire cuando la angustia llenaba nuestros pulmones, alguien nos dio el agua que calmó la sed del dolor…alguien ayudó a cicatrizar esas heridas infectadas de vida y de tiempo.

Y luego de esa plena felicidad…viene el dolor. Perdemos a ese ser amado. Sea por la muerte o por la simple monotonía de las relaciones. De una forma u otra, la distancia opaca aquel cuadro luminoso, convirtiéndolo en un lúgubre paisaje medieval. Sangramos por fuera…y por dentro. ¡Por dentro! Si…por dentro…el alma, aquella que no podía frenar el frenesí, vuelve a ser esa página vacía de tanto borrar, reescribir y borrar… Ojala fuese tan fácil como borrar y escribir sobre lo que ya no está. Nos hacemos a prueba y error. Lamentablemente, todos los errores se pagan caros, y muchas veces no tenemos al alcance los medios para solventar esos gastos. Somos débiles y también fuertes. Somos completamente contradictorios y sabemos lo que queremos. Somos sinónimos y antónimos de nosotros mismos.

Pero llega un día en el que ya no queremos sentirnos esos simples cuerpos autómatas y destruidos, que sólo sonríen por aparentar…el día en el que damos vuelta la página del libro y encontramos un nuevo título, un nuevo capítulo, pero con el mismo contenido: el amor. Amar, que nos amen, así es cada uno de los renglones de esta historia. Idealizamos un amor que pide sin dar a cambio…es algo que no existe. Todos los que amamos deseamos ser amados de la misma manera y quizá…que nos amen más de lo que nosotros llegamos a dimensionar, hasta llegamos a tener el sombrío capricho de que se obsesionen con nosotros, de que alguien llegue a perder la cordura con el sólo hecho de tenernos al lado. Queremos provocar lo mismo que el otro nos produce.

Luego de haber visto la muerte de cerca, de lejos, nos aventuramos una vez más a la vida. Quizá estemos a la deriva por un tiempo, pero en algún puerto anclaremos, no sabemos en cual, pero lo haremos, porque la suerte está echada. _Alea jacta est._


	2. Del Cuerpo

Capítulo I: Del cuerpo

"Inuyasha sigue sin emitir sonido. Hace ya diez días que Kikyou murió y él no me mira, no me habla, ni siquiera debe dedicarme un pensamiento. ¿Me culpará por no haberla podido salvar? No se que hacer. Tengo ganas de volver a casa, pero no se si deba. A todos nos golpeó fuerte su pérdida y yo tengo otras cosas por las que preocuparme. ¡Mis exámenes! ¿Estará bien que piense en ellos mientras todos sufren? ¿Será un sentimiento egoísta? Yo intenté ayudarla…pero no pude." Pensaba Kagome mientras caminaba al lado de Sango, su gran amiga. Todos estaban sumergidos en una profunda angustia. El deceso de la sacerdotisa había sido una baja importante, no sólo por sus habilidades, si no por lo que representaba en la vida de Inuyasha, el pilar fundamental del grupo. Si él se desmoronaba, todos lo hacían a su lado, menos la joven del futuro, que trataba de dedicarles sus mejor sonrisa a todos, menos al híbrido, que había optado por ignorarla. ¿El lazo tan estrecho que los unía se había quebrado? ¿De verdad el mitad bestia sería capaz de odiarla?

-Tengo hambre. –dijo Shippou a tono de queja mientras se recostaba bajo un árbol.

-Tenemos que seguir –replicó Miroku, mientras se acuclillaba frente al pequeño.

-Paremos a descansar –respondió Kagome, tratando de sonar animada- Tenemos un río, árboles, un lindo día soleado, no perdemos nada intentando sonreír.

Inuyasha se alejó del grupo, no soportaba ver como Kagome intentaba alegrar a todos, mientras su amada Kikyou hacía unos pocos días había desaparecido y sufrido una larga e insoportable agonía. Todavía podía sentir sus labios fríos, producto de su condición de cadáver, pero sus labios en fin…no eran ni suaves ni provocativos, pero eran de ella. Nada le provocaba más desesperación y tristeza que seguir vivo y que ella hubiera padecido para que su historia, nuevamente, desembocara en un fatídico final, en el que él, como siempre, había tenido culpa.

-Sigue raro y ausente – comentó Sango mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el platinado.

-Hay que dejarlo así hasta que se le pase –sentenció Kagome sin levantar la vista, mantuvo sus ojos cerrados mientras hacía pasar a través de su garganta un poco de té que desenredara el nudo que la asfixiaba de tantas horas de contener llanto.

-Tu crees? –preguntó la exterminadora, algo sorprendida por la frialdad con la que su compañera reaccionó ante el comentario sobre Inuyasha.

-Claro, si no, no lo diría… -se levantó- Voy a hablar con él. Me cansé de verlo con ese aire ausente, me cansé de su indiferencia –y sin esperar contras, se dirigió hacia él.

Cuando ya estaba a pocos pasos del muchacho, se arrepintió. Al tratarse de Kikyou, nadie podía meterse, nadie debía meterse, y mucho menos ella "la culpable de la muerte" pensó. Pero ya era tarde para volver, notó el leve movimiento de las orejas de Inuyasha al escuchar su firmes pisadas que hacían crujir el césped, lo que le dio la pauta de que ya se había percatado de que iba con ánimos de entablar un diálogo en el que las palabras iban a sobrar y los silencios a incomodar. Nada de lo que dijera sonaría bien. Si actuaba impulsivamente como hacía unos segundos cuando decidió levantarse, seguramente, lo lastimaría, y era lo menos que quería hacer. Optó por la última de sus opciones. Sentarse a su lado y esperar a que él hablara. Contrario a lo que ella pensó, el mutismo que practicaba el que estaba sentado a su lado, no la fastidió. Estiró las piernas y cortó una pequeña florecita blanca. Inuyasha la observó de reojo como una elevación en la comisura de los labios de Kagome se dibujaba cuando acercó el capullo y lo apoyó en su nariz, mientras bajaba los párpados suavemente, como guardando la imagen del brote que resalta de entre sus dedos. No pudo evitar sentirse tranquilo al lado de ella. No había intentado buscar refugio en la calidez de su compañera, siempre lo había hecho, pero ésta vez no, ésta vez era distinto, porque ella había tenido la oportunidad de salvar a Kikyou y no había podido hacerlo. Otra vez, esa sensación de rencor que lo atosigaba, se volvió a apoderar de él, provocando que se pusiera de pie de manera rápida y violenta, asustando a Kagome que todavía seguía sumergida en el perfume que emanaba la flor.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó mientras se incorporaba, todavía exaltada.

-Me cansé de ti –respondió sin titubear.

"Me cansé de ti". Esas cuatro palabras se clavaron en sus oídos, por momentos sonaban tan agudas que punzaban. No pudo contener las lágrimas. Quedó pasmada ante la reacción. Lo decía seguro, no estaba arrepentido, era lo que realmente sentía.

-¿Te cansaste de mi? –preguntó, más a modo de repetir lo que trinaba en su mente que de interrogación, pero se apresuró a contestar, ya que sabía que él volvería a afirmarlo- Entiendo… Tienes razón. Lo mejor es que me vaya y no vuelva –secó sus lágrimas y lo miro fijo, con ternura y dolor.

¿Qué se iría y no volvería más? ¿Era eso lo que Inuyasha realmente quería? Se lo preguntaba mientras la veía alejarse hacia el grupo. Trataba de convencerse a si mismo de que era lo mejor. La observaba recolectar sus cosas, mientras sus amigos a cada pregunta que hacían, lo señalaban sin disimulo.

-No puedes irte así. Él está dolido, no quiere que te vayas –trataba de convencerla el pequeño zorrito.

-Señorita Kagome, Inuyasha está herido, no le haga caso.

-Claro, Kagome. Él te necesita.

-Si me necesitara, no me hubiese tratado de esa manera –dejó su vista fija en un punto con el ceño endurecido.

-Qué pasa, Kagome? –se preocupó Sango.

-Es…la presencia de la Perla. Se está acercando. Naraku…se acerca.

-¿Está segura? No puedo sentir su presencia e Inuyasha todavía no ha detectado su olor.

-No puedo equivocarme –dejó caer su mochila y comenzó a correr hacia donde el destello opaco la guiaba.

El mitad demonio observó la situación y alcanzó a sus amigos, que corrieron detrás de ella, luego de la tardía reacción.

-Qué le pasó a Kagome?

-Sintió la presencia de la Perla, pero la de Naraku no está por ningún lado –explicó el monje.

-Es imposible, su repugnante olor no está por ningún lado.

Se frenaron ante la visión de Kagome desapareciendo a través de lo que seguramente era un campo de energía. El grupo se miró y entendió que la trampa estaba dirigida a ella. Ninguna de sus armas podía con la barrera, hasta que se abrió y los invitó a pasar.

Ya en el interior, pudieron sentir la fuerte energía maligna del enemigo dispersa por cada rincón. Su pestilencia se esparcía, llenando sus fosas nasales del veneno, profundo, intenso y repugnante. Llega a sus cerebros y los mareaba. En imágenes borrosos, divisaron a Kagome desmayada a unos metros. Intentaron reaccionar rápidamente, pero no lo consiguieron, se tomaron unos segundos para acostumbrarse a esa atmósfera. Ya ambientados, todos menos el hanyou, corrieron a socorrerla. Él miró de lejos la escena, contuvo la respiración uno segundos cuando Miroku la levantó y acercó su oído a su boca. "Respira, solamente está desmayada" lo escuchó comentar. Soltó el aire y respiró aliviado. ¿Qué era lo que le impedía correr hacia ella, tomarla entre sus brazos y protegerla como siempre lo había hecho? ¿Realmente la odiaba y la culpaba por la muerte de Kikyou?

-Ya está despertando –comentó Miroku mientras veía como los párpados de la muchacha se abrían lentamente.

-Cómo te sientes? –se preocupó Shippou.

-Qué…qué pasó? –preguntó mientras se incorporaba ayudada por Sango.

-Caímos en la trampa de Naraku… -dijo con algo de enojo el bonzo.

-La Perla…está muy cerca… -agregó mientras se levantaba.

-Siempre iguales… -replicó Naraku mientras aparecía acompañado por Kanna y sus insectos- Inuyasha…se te ve demacrado, ¿por qué será? Cierto…tu querida Kikyou pasó a mejor vida –se burló.

--¡Maldito! –exclamó mientras desenvainaba a Tessaiga- Hoy vengaré su muerte.

-Espera, Inuyasha… ¡No es Naraku! No puedo ver la Perla… -él se detuvo para escucharla- En algún lado está…¿dónde? ¿Dónde? –se preguntaba mientras miraba hacia todos lados tratando de encontrar la Joya.

-Aquí… -y el verdadero Naraku apareció tras ella tomándola del cuello y ubicándose donde su marioneta y su extensión estaban.

-Kikyou! –gritó Inuyasha mientras veía como el enemigo la aprisionaba entre sus tentáculos.

El silencio los invadió a todos. Hasta al mismo hanyou maligno fue sorprendido por la reacción del muchacho. Las había confundido. Naraku tenía en su poder a Kagome, no a Kikyou. Él, instantáneamente se dio cuenta de su error, y miró a su acompañante a los ojos. Notó como ella comenzaba a llorar, no por miedo, si no porque había escuchado al muchacho exclamar el nombre de quien había sido su amor y no el de ella. Pero Inuyasha no era de pensar demasiado, prefirió esquivar la mirada humedecida de Kagome y tratar de hacer oídos sordos a los reclamos que le hacía Shippou. Sintió mucha culpa pero la ignoró, en ese momento debía salvarla… ¿A quién iba a salvar, a Kagome o a Kikyou? Porque ya se había equivocado, el inconciente lo había engañado. Pero a pesar del desconcierto que lo invadía, corrió hacia él, intentando cortar el tentáculo que mantenía agarrada a la adolescente.

"¡Abajo!" se escuchó antes de que fuera liberada por completo, lo que provocó la inminente caída de Inuyasha y la sorpresa de quienes estaban a su alrededor.

-¿Qué hiciste, tonta? –preguntó desde el suelo.

-Quiero que me salves a mí, a Kagome…no a Kikyou… -respondió y bajó la mirada.

-Acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte –agregó Naraku y desapareció junto a la muchacha.

-Por tu culpa, perro estúpido, Kagome va a morir! –gritó Shippou mientras le tiraba las orejas.

El mitad bestia se quedó pensando en lo que acababa de decirle su pequeño amigo, buscó la mirada de Miroku, pero no encontró el apoyo que estaba buscando, más bien, sintió reproche. Si miraba a Sango, encontraría lo mismo. Prefirió dejar la cabeza baja.

-Kanna…por qué no te fuiste con Naraku? –interrogó el monje, sin recibir respuesta.

-A dónde se la llevó? –intentó averiguar Inuyasha. Su voz estaba cortada.

-Si no la encuentran rápido, él logrará su plan.

-Quiere asesinarla? –consultó la exterminadora.

-No…quiere engendrar su descendencia con ella.

-Cómo? –exclamaron todos al unísono.

-Apúrate, Inuyasha. Naraku la violará para hacerte sentir culpable, aunque no sea eso necesario para tener su hijo.

-A dónde? A dónde se la llevó?

-No lo se…encuéntrala –y la niña desapareció.

El olor de Kagome todavía se sentía en el lugar, no podían estar muy lejos. Desesperado, el hanyou seguía el aroma de la muchacha, aunque era imposible seguir un rastro, se mezclaba constantemente con el del enemigo, y se expandía producto del fuerte viento que empezaba a soplar.

En su mente comenzó a pedirle disculpas. Se reprochaba su actitud esos últimos días y se dio cuenta de que en la muerte de Kikyou había un solo culpable y ese mismo ser estaba por arruinarle la vida a la persona más importante que tenía, a quien, a pesar de todo, lo apoyaba incondicionalmente, y él, nada podía hacer. Calló de rodillas al suelo y comenzó a golpearlo. La sangre no tardó en saltar de sus nudillos, que se encontraban sucios de tierra. Pero ese dolor no lo atormentaba, ya podía escuchar a Kagome…si, a Kagome, a su querida Kagome, llamarlo, escuchar sus gritos suplicándole que llegara a salvarla, y él…nada podía hacer. La última vez que la vio estaba llorando por su causa, él, la había llamado Kikyou, algo que jamás le había surdido… ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Jamás las había comparado, jamás las había puesto a la par… "¿Será porque…también la amo?" se preguntó.

-Golpeando el suelo no conseguirás salvarla –interrumpió Miroku, sacándolo de sus pensamientos- Por si no lo haz notado, justo frente a ti, hay una barrera…debes romperla, estoy seguro que están detrás de ella…

Kagome se encontraba en una extraña habitación. No podía salir del lugar. El tiempo pasaba e Inuyasha no iba por ella. "¿Realmente no vendrá?" se preguntaba a cada instante. Se sentó y se abrazó a sus rodillas y las lágrimas, de manera automática, se hicieron presentes. Escuchó el sonido de una puerta que se abría y levantó la vista. Naraku estaba parado frente a ella.

-¿Qué quieres? –se paró y le preguntó desafiante.

Él se acercó despacio, la miraba, la estudiaba. Sus penetrantes ojos rojos comenzaron a incomodarla. Hizo un paso hacia atrás y se encontró con que no tenía salida. Solamente la madera de la habitación. No tenía hacia donde correr. "Me matará. Ya no hay nada que hacer" se dijo así misma. Un sudor frío le recorrió el cuerpo cuando él la aprisionó contra la pared con ambos brazos. Se acercó a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

-Son muy parecidas –le comentó.

-Si te refieres a Kikyou, somos totalmente distintas.

-Claro, ella era mucho más hermosa y fuerte, pero no tenía tu vitalidad…

-No me gustan las comparaciones… -se ofendió- "¿Inuyasha pensará igual?" –se entristeció.

-No reflejas temor… ¿Crees que ese estúpido vendrá por ti?

-Si vas a matarme, hazlo ahora mismo, antes de que él venga… "Él vendrá" –pensó, tratando de convencerse.

-Tengo algo más interesante para ti que la muerte.

La perturbó tanto el tono de voz que utilizó como el comentario hecho. ¿Qué se proponía? Él se alejó unos pasos y respiró aliviada. Pero antes de que el último músculo de su cuerpo se relajara, la tomó del cuello y la levantó. Sus pies estaban a pocos centímetros del suelo, los sacudía con frenetismo. Las fosas nasales comenzaban a cerrarse, la saliva no pasada por la garganta y sentía la pesadez de los ojos. Las imágenes comenzaban a hacerse borrosas y el llanto la desbordaba.

La lanzó contra una esquina del cuarto y pudo sentir como el crujir de sus huesos por el impacto y al caer boca abajo al suelo. Ella trato de incorporarse, pero sin darle tiempo a parpadear, lo tuvo nuevamente delante suyo.

-¿No era qué no ibas a matarme?

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? –le preguntaba desesperado. La tomó de los brazos y la sacudió. Estaba enloquecido, perturbado- ¿Por qué no eres igual a Kikyou? –y apoyó su boca en la frente de Kagome, que estaba aterrada y no se animaba a emitir sonido.

La respiración agitada de Naraku le golpeaba el rostro, lo tenía demasiado cerca y demasiado nervioso. Era la primera vez que veía en él la desesperación, el miedo. "Él también está mal por la muerte de Kikyou" dedujo e intentó alejarse, pero fue imposible. La apretó contra su pecho y le acarició el cabello. "¿Qué…le pasa?" se incomodó ante esa demostración de "afecto".

-Na…Naraku, ¿qué te sucede?

-¿Acaso no puedo abrazarte? –replicó con voz ronca.

A pesar del odio y repugnancia que ese ser le inspiraba, pudo sentir la angustia que lo invadía. Por ese motivo relajó su cuerpo y cruzó sus brazos alrededor de él, lo abrazó cálidamente, queriendo transmitirle un poco de paz. A pesar de su maldad, también sufría. "Él siempre fue despreciado, tanto como Onigumo y como lo que es ahora… Me da mucha pena"

-Tonta –le murmuró al oído- Caíste en mi juego, una vez más…

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, la tomó de las muñecas y la acostó en el suelo. Kagome mantenía los ojos muy abiertos, inerte ante la actitud de su enemigo.

-¿Qué pretendes? –dijo en un despojo de lucidez.

No respondió. Acto seguido, una sonrisa macabra se dibujó en su boca. Se recostó sobre ella y su respiración comenzó a agitarse. Las malditas emociones humanas de Onigumo se hacían presentes en él. Ya la expresión de la muchacha no era ni de paz, ni de confusión, sintió un escalofrío como señal de los deseos lujuriosos que Naraku estaba reprimiendo. Miró hacia un costado y hacia otro. Su pecho subía y bajaba, agitado, el aire se tornaba cada vez más pesado. Podía sentir que jamás entraba en sus pulmones, la desesperación la estaba poseyendo. Apretó con fuerza sus ojos, cuando la lengua de su atacante acaricio su cuello. La lasciva que destilaba el enemigo produjo asco en la joven, que estaba mareada, nauseosa y asustada.

"Inuyasha" se repetía en su mente, como si él pudiese escucharla. Lo había sentido tan lejano esos últimos días que tenía la leve impresión de que el abismo creado entre ellos impedirían que él llegara a tiempo.

Las lágrimas, acompañadas de un grito, saltaron acompañadas del ruido de su ropa, que era arrancada sin cuidado por las manos nerviosas y ásperas de Naraku, que ya no ocultaba su excitación. Mientras rasgaba los pocos gajos de su camisa y pollera que quedaban, lastimaba su cuerpo, provocándole cortes punzantes y profundos, que la hacían gritar de desesperación y de dolor. Sus manos eran sostenidas por una de las extremidades de su cuerpo, al igual que sus piernas, no podía moverse.

-Por favor, no lo hagas, te lo ruego –suplicó.

-Eres más linda así…cuando te ves vulnerable y asustada, tal y como me gustaría ver a Kikyou. Ya no muestras esa seguridad de siempre, ¿será porque sabes que Inuyasha no vendrá?

-Él vendrá…estoy segura…

-Estas equivocada, no vendrá. ¡No vendrá!

En ese último grito, le quitó su ropa interior. Kagome gritaba y lloraba, nadie la escuchaba, nadie la socorría. Las manos de Naraku recorrían su cuerpo de un lugar a otro. Ella mantenía los ojos cerrados para no ver su expresión entre maligna y obscena. Cada unos segundos detenía las caricias, y la observaba, miraba su cuerpo de entre niña y mujer y le murmuraba con voz ronca impudicias que sólo él podía entender, ya que ella se encontraba demasiado aterrada como para entender sus dichos.

Separó sus piernas con violencia y se colocó entre ellas. Kagome detuvo los gritos y lo miró fijo. Su rostro reflejaba satisfacción, ya era tarde, no llegaría.

Un grito desgarrador llegó a los oídos de Inuyasha y del resto del grupo, que habían logrado atravesar el campo de energía. El hanyou apuró su paso y la llamaba a los gritos, hasta que la detectó, ya sabía donde estaba. El olor de su sangre y el ruido de sus gritos lo guiaban. Arrancó una puerta y los vio. Ella completamente desnuda, su cuerpo bañado en sangre, Naraku la mantenía agarrada de pies y de manos y se encontraba encima de la muchacha. Kagome lo miró de soslayo con los ojos cansados y le sonrió de manera débil.

Temblaba de furia, no había llegado a tiempo. Por culpa de sus descuidos y absurdos planteos, la única persona que quería proteger había vivido el mayor de los infiernos, había sido ultrajada por su mayor enemigo. El mismo que le dio muerte a su primer amor, ahora, se había encargado de matar en mi vida al ser más importante que tenía. Bajó su cabeza ocultando las lágrimas que irremediablemente danzaban en sus mejillas. Naraku se incorporó y lanzó a la joven contra la pared que estaba a sus espaldas.

-Te mataré… -dijo mientras desenvainaba a Colmillo de Acero, que era envuelto por el viento- Te haré pagar lo que haz hecho…

-Mejor encárgate de ella… -agregó en un tono burlón, a medida que era envuelto por una nube de veneno y se escapaba por el techo.

-Nosotros lo seguiremos –le dijo Sango que llegaba e inmediatamente se montaba en Kirara y tomaba vuelo.

Inuyasha corrió hacia Kagome, se quitó su túnica, la cubrió y luego la tomó entre sus brazos. Se le aflojaron las piernas al ver como la sangre caía por las piernas de la muchacha. Cayó sentado y la acunaba como si de un bebé se tratase.

-Perdóname…perdóname… -le rogaba- Esto es mi culpa, perdóname, te lo imploro.

-Llegaste a tiempo… -le habló mientras se acomodaba en su pecho- Yo sabía que ibas a llegar.

-Quieres decir que… -habló luego de unos segundos de meditar las palabras de la chica.

-Que Naraku no pudo hacerme nada, me salvaste, una vez más. No estés triste –y levantó la mirada, que se encontró con la de él- Estamos juntos de nuevo, no te preocupes, si te quedas a mi lado, nada malo sucederá.

A pesar de querer apretarla contra si, se contuvo. Estaba herida y presentaba profundos cortes en diversas partes de su cuerpo. Le sonrió aliviado y repleto de culpa. No quería perderla, no a ella, quien le había devuelto las ganas de sonreír. A pesar de seguir golpeado por la muerte de Kikyou, tenerla en sus brazos le transmitió esa sensación de siempre, que había estado reprimiendo por miedo a que no sea correcta, le dio paz.

La levantó y la sacó del Palacio, donde sus amigos los estaban esperando. Por la cara de ambos, dedujeron que Naraku no había logrado su objetivo, se sintieron plenos y felices, no emitieron comentario. Al rostro de Inuyasha había vuelto la expresión que lo acompañaba desde que se conocieron y él les abrió su corazón. No había rastros de angustia ni de remordimiento. Estaba en armonía, las cosas, lentamente, estaban volviendo a la normalidad.

Se dirigieron a un río, las heridas de Kagome debía ser curadas. Durante el trayecto, ella lloraba en silencio, apoyada en el pecho del hanyou, que cada tanto se quedaba observándola sin decir más. Tenía muchas cosas que comentarle, pero las palabras se ahogaban en su garganta, que se secaba de rabia al saber el sufrimiento que ella había padecido. "¿Se comparará con el de Kikyou?" se preguntó, sacudió levemente su cabeza, le dirigió un vistazo fugaz, notó que se había dormido. "Está tranquila, algo que Kikyou, sólo consiguió al final".

Cuando llegaron a la orilla, Sango se ofreció para sanar sus cortes.

-Si no les molesta, me gustaría que… -se ruborizó- Inuyasha me ayude –y lo miró, esperando una respuesta.

Él la cargó nuevamente y se alejó. Llevaba la mochila con los elementos de curación. Todos los observaron perderse río arriba. Estaban concientes que se debían una charla de esas que sólo ellos mantenían, en la cual nadie tenía participación.

Iban sin hablar. Sólo los pájaros que se asentaban en sus nidos esperando la caída de la noche y el sonido del agua que corría tranquilamente, era lo que colmaba sus oídos.

No había mucho por decir. Quizás, con Kagome, era con la única persona con la que Inuyasha podía estar en silencio sin incomodarse. Desde pequeño esa situación le había parecido tensionante, pero desde que la conoció, había aprendido a disfrutar cada instante junto a ella, desde una pelea hasta la más placentera calma.

Llegaron a una cascada, que reflejaba el cuarto creciente lunar en el borde de su caída, las estrellas ya brillaban en el cielo todavía violáceo a causa del anochecer. Él la ubicó a la orilla y se sentó detrás. Kagome mojaba sus pies y observaba uno que otro pez que se escabullía cuando los movía. Se puso de pie y el agua le rozaba las rodillas. Se adelantó unos pasos, dónde la profundidad aumentaba apenas unos centímetros. Inuyasha la seguía con la mirada.

Se quitó el hitoe y lo dejó en el césped. Una manga quedó rozando el río. La levanto con paciencia. El muchacho, con sus pómulos colorados, giró su cabeza hacia un costado, ante la desnudez de la chica. Ella ya sabía que actitud había tomado, a pesar de estar de espaldas, podía imaginarlo cruzado de brazos y sentado como indio, con sus cachetes rojos mirando hacia arriba, haciéndose el distraído, el que nada había visto.

Le pidió una toalla, que él sacó de la mochila y con la mirada baja se la acercó. Volvió al mismo sitio de antes. "En tan tímido" se dijo para si. Se sumergió, lo que le provocó un ardor debido a la infección que ya presentaban algunos cortes, largó un pequeño quejido que acaparó la atención de Inuyasha. "Estoy bien" la escuchó decir y se tranquilizó.

Salió del caudal unos minutos después. A pesar de no estar completa, la Luna ya los iluminaba por completo, su esplendor le causó alegría. Se quedó observándola unos instantes y respiró profundo. Luego lo miró y seguía en el mismo lugar en la misma posición que había mantenido hacía ya un largo tiempo. "¿No se cansara?" se preguntó. "Siempre queriendo demostrar que todo lo puede, que todo lo tiene controlado. Debe ser agotador." Pensó.

-Si no curas rápido tus heridas, se pondrán peor de lo que seguramente están –habló, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Ven, ayúdame. –le pidió. E inmediatamente las mejillas del hanyou tomaron coloración- No te pongas así, eres el único con el que puedo estar de esta manera. –la miró directo a los ojos- Por favor…

Inuyasha tomó lo necesario del bolso y se acercó. Una mínima distancia los separaba, se contemplaban. Pero los recuerdos de sentir a Naraku sobre ella se agolparon en su mente, provocándole la ruptura en llanto. Él, instintivamente, la abrazó, sin reparar en su cuerpo herido. No quería soltarla, quería borrar todo lo que había vivido. No le salían las frases, lo desesperaba no poder consolarla. Los segundos se hacían eternos, escucharla llorar lo partía en mil pedazos. Hasta que las lágrimas comenzaron a ceder hasta desaparecer.

-Perdóname por llorar, se que no te gusta.

-Tonta –le dijo a modo de reproche. Él y nadie más que él debía pedir disculpas.

Se sentaron. Kagome de espaldas para que él curara algunos cortes que tenía entre los omóplatos y la cintura baja. "Su piel es muy suave" pensó. Jamás había reparado en ello. No era adepto de ese tipo de pensamientos, motivo por el cual lo borró de su mente, para pensar en la manera que se vengaría.

Ya había curado su reverso. Ella se sentó frente a él cubriéndose el busto con ambos brazos. "Que tonta, si me ha visto una millonada de veces" pensó y se rió. La miró confundido, ella negó con la cabeza. Tenía varios cortes a la altura del vientre, de los hombros y del pecho.

Desde la primera hasta la última tajadura su rostro estuvo ruborizado. Kagome lo miraba. Era sumamente cuidadoso, no quería provocarle dolor. A pesar del desinfectante que le ardía, trataba de no decir algo, sabía que él se habría puesto nervioso. Inuyasha notaba que le hacía daño al tocarla, pero era de la única manera en que podía desinfectarle los cortes. La respiración de ambos era agitada. La de ella por el daño y la de él por mantenerse suave y minucioso.

Aproximadamente una hora pasó hasta que terminó con su tarea. Estaban agotados.

Se quitó la camisa y se la dio.

-La túnica tiene sangre, mejor ponte esto. –y miró hacia otro lado.

-Gracias… -se vistió.

-No tenías ropa en tu mochila, así que por el momento usa eso. –miró de reojo para cerciorarse de que no estuviese desnuda. Lo comprobó y se incorporó, ubicándose frente a ella- ¿Te duele algo?

-No, nada. –comenzó a llorar.

Inuyasha se debatía entre abrazarla o no. La veía desprotegida y amargada, no soportaba que estuviese así. Esa no era la Kagome que él conocía, siempre alegre y llena de vitalidad, en cambio ésta, parecía una niña pequeña que necesita del cuidado de sus padres para vivir. Se culpó una y otra vez, se condenó y se odió por haber sido tan cruel con ella esos últimos días. Entonces comenzó a dudar, quizá Naraku si había abusado de ella y se lo había ocultado por vergüenza.

-¿Estas segura de qué no te hizo nada? –preguntó, tímido.

-Estoy segura. No me hizo nada, gracias a ti. –y le sonrió, dejando el llanto de lado.

Ya no se pudo contener, la tomó entre sus brazos y con ternura la abrazó. Ella se entregó a su calor, lo amaba profundamente y nada la reconfortaba más que sentirlo así, tan cerca…tan suyo. Fueron unos segundos, pero se hicieron eternos. Estar junto a él la despojaba de todo mal, de a poco, iba quitando la sensación de ultraje que le había provocado su enemigo.

Se sentaron. Kagome le relató con detalles y lágrimas todo lo vivido hacía pocas horas.

A pesar del odio, la bronca y la impotencia que le generaba la narración, prefirió callar, la escuchó con atención y comprensión. Debes en cuando apretaba los dientes para evitar que las lágrimas se apoderaran de él.

Al finalizar, Inuyasha, enojado consigo mismo, se levantó y se dirigió a un árbol, donde se sentó y cerró los ojos. No podía quitar de su la imagen de Naraku encima de su compañera, que a pesar del sufrimiento, le había sonreído cuando lo vio llegar. Salió de ese trance, cuando la sintió acomodarse a su lado y apoyarse en él. No se miraron. Él cruzó su brazo por su espalda y apoyó la mano en su hombro, cuidando de no lastimarla. Ella se durmió y el se juró que cuidaría su sueño hasta que la vida se le consumiera.


	3. Del Alma

**Capítulo II: Del Alma**

La despertó un ruido y se encontró todavía al lado de Inuyasha. "No te preocupes, es un animal" le dijo mientras la volvía a recostar sobre su pecho.

-Descansa, estoy a tu lado.

-Lo se…lo se… -y se sumergió nuevamente en las profundidades de la ensoñación.

Se aseguró de que estuviera dormida, la apoyó contra el árbol y colocó a Tessaiga en sus piernas. "Cuídala" le dijo en voz baja y se encaminó hacia donde las serpientes cazadoras de almas lo guiaban.

En el silencio de la noche, sólo se escuchaban los grillos que cantaban y el vuelo de las shinigamis, que danzaban a su alrededor, llevándolo hacia algún lugar desconocido.

Antes de cruzar un arroyo, se reprochó haber dejado sola a Kagome, una vez más. Lo envolvieron las criaturas, como incitándolo a seguir. "Quizás Kikyou…esté viva" pensó y continuó con su paso.

Abrió sus ojos y no estaba. Descubrió a Colmillo de acero sobre sus muslos. "¿A dónde te fuiste?" se preguntó, y el latido de la espada le causó un mal presentimiento. "Está en peligro" se dijo y se paró. A lo lejos divisó a las serpientes. "¡No puede ser!" exclamó y comenzó a correr en su dirección. "Es una trampa, estoy segura. Kikyou no puede estar viva…".

En un gran árbol ella estaba sentada. Frente a él, nuevamente. Se quedó pasmado ante la visión. Lucía débil y cansada. Abrió sus ojos y le sonrió. Era ella. Si, si. Kikyou, su querida y adorada Kikyou. Se acercó despacio, como si ella fuese a diluirse en el aire, quería retenerla en su retina, para siempre.

-Viniste… -le habló cuando él se arrodilló a su lado y le tomo la mano.

-¿Cómo es posible que…?

-¿Qué esté viva? –interrumpió- No lo se, desperté en este lugar, rodeada de las serpientes, que por lo visto, te buscaron.

-Luces delicada, ¿no tienes fuerza para moverte?

-No… -y giró su rostro, avergonzada.

-Mírame…mírame…por favor… -y la tomó del rostro, obligándola a ceder a su pedido- Eres tu, no puedo creerlo… -se acercó un poco más y la abrazo, ella respondió- Nunca más te alejes de mi lado, nunca más.

-Nunca más, Inuyasha… -lo separó un poco- Pero, no puedo estar más en este mundo… -se lamentó.

-Iré contigo al otro mundo, no quiero estar distanciado de ti ni un solo segundo más.

-¿Y Naraku? ¿Y Kagome? ¿Y el resto de tus amigos?

-Si estoy a tu lado, no necesito nada más. ¿No haz logrado comprenderlo? Este tiempo que no estuviste sentí que iba a morir.

-Inuyasha… -lo besó con fervor, con el mismo que él respondió.

Se mantuvieron por varios minutos en esa posición. Sus labios rozándose, los párpados caídos y tomados de la mano.

Un camino de pétalos blancos se abrió frente a ellos. Se pusieron de pie y entrelazaron sus dedos. Se sonrieron y comenzaron a caminar a través del sendero que los llevaría juntos a la eternidad, allí donde podrían estar juntos sin barreras.

Kagome se guió por una gran luz al final del bosquecillo y vio a Inuyasha caminar solo, dirigiéndose a un gran portal que emanaba una importante cantidad de energía maligna. Lo que ella suponía era cierto, todo había sido una cruel trampa para engañarlo, y nadie más que Naraku podía estar detrás de ese vil engaño. Comenzó a correr pero parecía que no avanzaba.

-No gastes tu energía, no llegarás a ningún lado.

-Kanna… -se sorprendió ante la aparición repentina de la niña- ¿Tú estás controlando a Inuyasha?

-Nadie lo está controlando, es su elección irse con Kikyou… Yo sólo cree la imagen de la sacerdotisa, pero no tiene ni su esencia ni su presencia, es sólo su figura, Inuyasha sabe muy bien que ésta es una trampa de Naraku, pero está demasiado triste por la muerte de esa mujer, por lo que prefiere la muerte a aguantar ése dolor. –sentenció.

-Está intentando suicidarse… -murmuró- No voy a permitirlo. Por favor, Kanna, deshace el conjuro, te lo ruego.

-Que egoísta eres -le susurro Naraku al oído.

Kagome giró y se espantó al verlo detrás de ella. Las imágenes de pocas horas atrás se hicieron presentes, y la sensación de las manos de ese ser inescrupuloso sobre su cuerpo desnudo y el sonido de sus jadeos le produjeron náuseas, unas irrefrenables ganas de vomitas seguidas de espanto y miedo.

La comisura del labio derecho del demonio se levantó a modo de satisfacción. Nada le producía más placer que el rostro de la joven repleto de confusión y terror. "Quizás ahora, me respete" pensó. Él buscaba respeto, lo había descubierto no hacía muchas horas. Jamás una persona se había dirigido a él de manera amorosa o amable, de pequeño tuvo que resistir el rechazo de sus padres, luego el de sus pares, hasta que por fin, siendo un ladrón, logró el reconocimiento de quienes lo seguían, hasta ese bendito día que fue traicionado y quemado. Lo dieron por muerto, hasta él pensó que iba a morir, pero la belleza y la dulzura de aquella joven sacerdotisa lo habían salvado y también obsesionado. Él la quería, deseaba fervientemente que Kikyou lo amara, pero era tarde…ella ya se había entregado a los encantos de un mitad bestia, de un ser sin lugar en el mundo. Esa realidad lo enloqueció y lo lanzó al abismo. Tomó la decisión de entregarle su alma a un ejército de monstruos para convertirse en lo que ahora era…Naraku. A pesar de toda la maldad que había en él, todavía la amaba, y su muerte le dolía. No, no era su deceso. Lo que le causaba ese malestar era que ella haya elegido los brazos de Inuyasha para morir. Consiguió la paz en junto a quien él tanto odiaba. Y ahora estaba frente a la posibilidad de hacerla suya nuevamente. Mal que mal, la esencia de Kikyou había renacido en Kagome, eran extremadamente parecidas, pero también tan distintas… La muchacha que tenía frente a él no tenía ni una pizca de quien él recordaba con añoranza, ni de la que él había matado ni de la de barro. Era otra, no era su Kikyou. Logró comprenderlo cuando ella salió corriendo. El tiempo perdido en sus pensamientos lo distrajo, y le dio lugar a la adolescente para escapar. Él comenzó a seguirla.

-Inuyasha –le habló Kikyou cuando la distancia que los separaba del infinito era menor- ¿Estás seguro de querer hacer esto? –se frenó y se pusieron frente a frente, todavía tomados de las manos.

-Claro que si, yo estaré contigo en cualquier lugar…

-Tú sabes que no soy quien parezco ser. ¿Por qué eliges la muerte?

-Porque si tu imagen me acompaña por toda la eternidad, no importa si es real o una mentira…

-Te estás engañando.

-No, porque será con tu imagen con la que estaré por siempre..

-¿Nada te ata a este sitio? ¿No hay nadie a quien quieras ver una vez más?

Antes de decir que no, sus labios se frenaron, ahogando las palabras que recorrieron su garganta y se perdieron en su lengua. La imagen de Kagome sonriéndole y llamándolo por su nombre de esa manera que a él lo conmovía se apareció en su mente. Ni siquiera se había despedido de ella. Había sido tan cobarde que sólo le dejó su Tessaiga y se escurrió en la espesura del bosque, la había dejado durmiendo y herida. Estaba débil y lo necesitaba.

-¿Realmente no hay nadie a quien desees proteger más que a mi? –volvió a preguntar.

"Kagome" se repitió en su conciencia de manera intempestiva. No esperaba que esa respuesta apareciera en su cabeza. De verdad, deseaba protegerla más que a cualquiera. ¿Pero era correcto? Kikyou había sufrido tanto y él nada había podido hacer. ¿Tenía derecho a permanecer al lado de Kagome? Ella lo contenía, lo acompañaba, lo alegraba. ¿Podía estar feliz a pesar del dolor que había padecido su primer amor? Porque nada lo hacía dudar, al lado de la muchacha había encontrado la felicidad. "Si permanecemos juntos, nada puede pasarnos" se dijo, evocando lo que ella tantas veces le había dicho.

-No te sientas obligado a irte conmigo, yo ya encontré la tranquilidad. Nuestro tiempo pasó, Inuyasha. Si amas a otra persona, no significa que me hayas olvidado. En tu corazón, viviré por siempre. Ahora, mereces ser feliz.

Antes de poder replicar, sintió como unos brazos se entrelazaban en su vientre y el dueño de ellos apoyaba su cabeza en su espalda. Reconoció su aroma, sus manos, la paz que ella le transmitía. Se sentía tranquilo. Miró a Kikyou, quien le sonrió y lo soltó. Acarició sus labios y su figura comenzó a desaparecer, al igual que el espejismo montado.

-¿Qué hiciste, Kanna? –le preguntó alguien que permanecía oculto detrás de un árbol.

-Lo que debía hacer. –y desapareció, como de costumbre.

-Naraku pensará que fue esa niñita la que desvaneció el hechizo. Kanna es callada, pero no tonta. –y también se perdió entre la oscuridad.

Lo mantenía apretado, con su mejilla apoyada en la parte baja de su cintura. Los cortes que se habían abierto como consecuencia de evitar que Naraku la alcanzara, le impedían mantenerse de pie, por lo que, al instante de sentir que él se quedaría a su lado, se dejó caer de rodillas. Él, inmediatamente se acuclilló y con el dedo índice levantó su mentón. Sus ojos desbordados de llanto y sus mejillas empapadas y sucias de tierra, sangre y lágrimas, lo conmovieron de sobremanera. Se contemplaron unos instantes. "Estas llorando por mi, una vez más" pensó. Pero ese punzante dolor que le causaba verla sufrir, se borró cuando una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, y siguieron las palabras que la joven quería gritar, pero sólo pudo susurrarle con voz débil.

-Te quedaste conmigo –le dijo.

-Claro que si.

La tomó en sus brazos y comenzó a caminar. Kagome, amoldó su pómulo al tórax de Inuyasha hasta quedarse dormida.

Al hacer unos pasos, descubrió la funda de Colmillo de Acero. La levantó. Miró hacia todos lados y descubrió a la espada a pocos metros. Estaba clavada en la tierra, rodeada de pedazos, que según su olfato, eran de Naraku. Apoyó a la muchacha en un árbol y se volvió hacia su arma. La sacó del lugar y la miró. "Gracias por protegerla" le dijo y la guardó. Reparó en sus manos y encontró manchas de sangre. Dirigió su vista hacia Kagome y descubrió que el líquido rojizo ya estaba tiñendo la camisa que llevaba puesta. Y también recordó que él nada llevaba puesto, salvo su pantalón. "La túnica quedó a orillas del río" recordó. Guardó su espada, tomó a la joven y volvió al lugar donde la había curado hacía ya unas horas.

La luna estaba en su punto más alto, lo que fue de gran ayuda para volver a desinfectar sus lesiones. Fue más cuidadoso que la vez anterior, y ésta vez, no sintió vergüenza de ver el cuerpo desnudo de su acompañante. La apreció unos segundos. Era hermosa. Su forma de examinarla estaba lejana a cualquier deseo carnal. Se dio cuenta de que ella siempre se había mostrado así con él. Le había develado su alma de la misma manera en que su figura ahora se exponía.

Una fuerte puntada en el vientre la hizo reaccionar. Abrió sus ojos e Inuyasha se quedó quieto, conciente del padecimiento que la había despertado. Apoyó los codos en el césped y se incorporó a medias. "Es la última" le dijo el muchacho y ella se volvió a recostar. Sus ojos se paseaban de un lado a otro. Sus mejillas estaban pintadas de rojo. Estaba nerviosa por la situación. Ella despojada de ropa y él acariciando –"curando" afirmo en su mente, tratando de convencerse de que no estaba mal la posición en la que se encontraba- sus rasguños. Apretó sus ojos ante el dolor que le produjo un líquido, y antes de que comenzara a ceder, sintió como algo la cubría. Levantó sus párpados y la túnica roja estaba sobre ella.

-Ya terminé. Ahora ponte eso. –agregó Inuyasha mientras guardaba los elementos en la mochila.

El hanyou se sentó a la orilla y su mirada ausente y nostálgica le produjo a la muchacha una sensación de soledad jamás experimentada. Él estaba ahí, la había ayudado y se había quedado, pero no estaba segura si ese era su verdadero deseo.

-No se que cosas se están cruzando por tu cabecita en este momento, pero no me gusta estar sentado aquí solo como un idiota. –le habló.

Se sonrió y sin pensarlo dos veces de acomodó a su lado, aunque un poco alejada. La miró de reojo y notó que su rostro había vuelto a tomar coloración y que sus labios estaban más rosados. "Ya está bien" se repitió para si, una y otra vez, como intentando asimilar la situación. Levantó su cabeza. Miró las estrellas unos instantes y se sintió agradecido de haber conocido a Kagome. Se incorporó, atrapando la atención de la adolescente, que se llenó de tristeza pensando que se iría. Pero estaba equivocada, antes de articular palabra, Inuyasha ya estaba ubicado a la par, pero más próximo.

-No me mires así, te habías sentado lejos. –se ruborizó- No me gusta sentir que no estas cerca.

-A mi tampoco me gusta… -y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Te duele algo?

-Nada… -hizo una pausa- ¿Y a ti?

-El alma… -susurró como si esa confesión fuese sólo para ella.

Inmediatamente lo tomó del rostro y descubrió en sus ojos la humedad previa al llanto. Un simple parpadeo desató el hilo de lágrimas que volcaron sus pómulos y las manos de Kagome, que lo sujetaban con fuerza.

Se alejó un poco y lo recostó sobre sus piernas, mientras acariciaba su sien y su cabello. Sus muslos se empapaban del líquido salado que desbordaba de angustia.

-¿Quieres hablar? –le consultó en voz baja.

Unos segundos de silencio, y las frases entrecortadas salieron expulsadas. Le contó desde el instante en que conoció a Kikyou hasta el segundo que la despidió. Le mostró su dolor, su angustia y su pena. Los diálogos eran detallados con firmeza, como si cada segundo compartido con aquella sacerdotisa se hubiesen grabado a fuego en su memoria.

-Yo lo único que quería era protegerla…salvarla…

-Y lo hiciste… -él la miró por primera vez luego de dos horas de perder su vista en algún punto y así dejar que las palabras fluyeran- Kikyou se sintió feliz de estar en tus brazos… Recuerda su rostro antes de partir… ¿Cómo se veía?

-Repleto de paz –respondió luego de unos segundos.

-Ese era su deseo, conseguir la armonía y verte una vez más… Ella te amó hasta ese último segundo, y lo seguirá haciendo en la eternidad –le dijo, repleta de dolor. Había estado huyendo de esa realidad, pero se hacía inminente ante su persona, sin poder cambiarla, sin siquiera, cambiar una pieza de un rompecabezas que si pronto no terminaba de armar, terminarían con su cordura, con su alma.

-Y yo a ella… -sentenció, poniendo las fichas en la mesa. Era así, y nada podía hacer. Pero sintió que algo no estaba bien, y era que la sinceridad aplicada en su decir, se había clavado como un puñal en el interior de su emisora, que conservaba la pasividad que aplicaba cuando se trataba de hablar de Kikyou. Hubiese preferido una de sus reacciones violentas y no ese gesto indescifrable. Al fin, agregó:-

-Lo se muy bien, pero ese amor no debe permitirte ser infeliz, debes encontrar en él esperanza, la esperanza de verla algún día…una vez más…

-A mi nada me impide ser feliz… -calló- Salvo una cosa.

-¿Qué cosa? –se interesó.

-Saber que algo o alguien puede dañarte... –se incorporó la apoyó contra su pecho- Tontita…eres quien me hace feliz…

-¿Es cierto eso?

-Tan cierto como que algún día destruiré a Naraku.

-Inuyasha… se dirigió al hanyou luego de unos minutos de extremo y dulce silencio.

-Dime…

-Déjame curar las heridas de tu corazón.

-No te separes de mi, con eso es suficiente.

-Te amo demasiado para hacerlo… -levantó su rostro y con expresión seria le pidió:- Y tú no te alejes de mi, nunca más…

-Eres demasiado importante para hacerlo.

Permanecieron abrazados, mientras los primeros pespuntes de claridad, que anunciaban la llegada del amanecer, se hacían notar en el oscurecido cielo. El manto nocturno cedía, dándole paso a un nuevo día, llevándose en lo profundidad de su oscuridad y en la luz de sus estrellas, el testimonio de la desnudez del cuerpo de quien ama sin pedir a cambio, y del nudismo del alma de quien había calmado su turbulento sentir en la alegría de la sinceridad.


End file.
